Grinzler the Reaper
Grinzler the Reaper, more commonly known as the King of the Reapers, is a PureBlood Reaper. He is the first Reaper to become a PureBlood. Appearance Grinzler is a Blue-Class Pure Blood Reaper with a pale blue multi-layered robe, the upper robe has a brighter tint while the lower layer has a darker tint. Like other Higherarc Reaper's His robe glows on the edges. He emits blue flames from both of his hands and feet. Unlike the others, his hood forms a large jaw which can move around like a mouth when agitated and angry. He bears the Omega Symbol on the back of his robe and on the sides of his head. Personality Grinzler is the Reaper of cruelty and brutality, he is cruel and cold hearted who does not believe in mercy and will always kill his victims. The only way one could survive is if he, or she, was saved by the interventions of something or someone. Grinzler will never rest until he completes his ultimate goal: harvesting the Overworld and destroying all non Reaper life, He will not hesitate to kill the members of his own race if they question his methods or try to take the throne. He is the most intelligent and the most powerful Reaper. History Grinzler the Reaper was the first Reaper to come into contact with Players. They captured him and gave him a taste of the world of the Players. This event set forth many others including Grinzler's accidental discovery of the mystical pool of antimatter. With his astounding abilities, he easily took over the Reaper Dimension and made all the Reapers smarter and stronger. He took down Solron and later turned him into his second in command, the second PureBlood. He was responsible for making Nightmare, DarkShade, and Oblivious all PureBloods as well. He provided great strength in the effort to create the MistReapers. Grinzler created an economy in the Reaper Dimension, along with a massive army. He created the HalfBloods as well. All because of that one encounter with the Players, Grinzler was able to accomplish much and then come back to wreak havoc among the world of the Players. Powers and Abilities Grinzler uses withering powers and blue fire to attack. As being the strongest Reaper, he has immeasurable strength, speed and resistance. All balanced to leave no weakpoints unlike the other Pure Bloods. His signature attack, "The Omega Buster" Compresses wither, fire, and antimatter into an single point which fires a sharp laser beam at a rate as fast as the speed of light. Boss Battle Health: 3000 Melee Attack Damage: '''10 '''Knockback: 2 Effect: Wither II Speed'':'' 10 ticks Ranged attack':'' Omega Buster Shoots a large wave of dark matter destroying anything in its path, any player caught in the range will receive damage, knockback, and wither '''Damage: '''5 damage per dark matter chunk '''Accuracy: '''10% '''Knockback:' 2 Effect: 'Wither II '''Distance: ''Endless Speed'': ''5 ticks Fire 'Speed: ''50'' ticks Resistance Melee Resistance: '40% '''Knockback Resistance: '''80% '''Arrow Resistance: '-40% ''Tips: Bring '''''alot of golden apples, health potions, speed potions, strength potions, and shields. Demonic weapons are the best tool to damage Grinzler melee wise. He is weak to projectiles so bring a crossbow or a machine gun. Do not engage this Reaper alone it is impossible to defeat single wise. 3 to 4 players is necisary to kill Grinzler.